Medieval Adventures: The Sun Rises
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: An alternative scene to when Celestia overpowers Luna for the throne. Song Parody of the Moon Rises by Ponyphonic ;) Medieval Adventures (c) Alexriolover95


"Luna is nowhere in sight your highness!"

A loyal guard serving the Sun Princess, Celestia, dutifully announced as he landed. A heated conflict occured between the two regal princesses of the Afterlife and now, Celestia, in her jealousy and rage, overpowered her younger sister Luna sending ambush upon her. And hearing her guard's news made the beautiful but grudge-holding white macaw smirk in satisfaction.

"That's a good sign," She thought happily. "Now with my Moon Princess of a sister out of the way, now everybird will love me instead! The day will last forever and all will have no choice but to endure the precious light that will never end!"

She got up from her throne and after granting her guard some time off, flew along the palace corridors as the windows reflected the light cast by the sun upon her milky plumage. The oldest princess then landed to gaze outside while softly singing in a tone of part rejoice and lamentation…

 _Now the hour's come at last_

 _The sun's about to rise_

 _Above the east horizon_

 _Bringing light into the skies_

Celestia smiled as she imagined the palace grounds dissolve with the outside fields adorned with sunlight taking place.

 _And what a lovely dawn it is_

 _To stroll through morning dew_

 _To see the warmer shades_

 _That are by sunlight now imbued_

A frown replaced the smile on Celestia's face as she recalled unpleasant memories as she walked on foot farther ahead; her beautiful, long tail feathers gently dragged across the carpeted floors. As she did, watching between the shelves of books in the ground floor library is a dark blue spix macaw that resembled King Blu, a ruler of the living kingdom below, along with his mate; a pale blue female spix that shared the same eye colour and hairstyle as King Blu's mate, Queen Jewel.

Andrio and Lilac exchanged worried glances as they turned their heads to the direction Celestia is heading for.

 _So why is it that now,_

 _When all the songbirds harmonize_

 _When colors are so bright_

 _And not a frightened creature cries,_

 _The avians of every kind_

 _Should, from the warmth, evade_

 _To shun the sun and hide instead_

 _Beneath the cool dark shade?_

Celestia stopped in front of the largest glass window at the wall of another throne room; Princess Luna's throne room. The white macaw stood as she gazed at the sun through the blue glass of the window, her inner strength rising slowly as she narrowed her eyes in new-found anger.

 _Sol umbram conjiciat (The sun casts the shadow)_

 _Am I so wrong to wish that they would, from the light, not turn?_

Celestia closed her beautiful magenta eyes and reopened them revealing the same eyes but the pupils are narrow slits resembling those of a feline.

 _And am I so wrong to want the thanks that I did earn?_

She clenched her fists and turned towards Luna's throne in anguish as she pictured the younger princess with several followers in front

 _Why shouldn't they admire me_

 _As I always shine so bright_

 _Why can't they just appreciate_

 _The life that grows from light_

Celestia inhaled as she slowly turned to face the window, her expression cold and merciless

 _I've waited long enough now_

 _for them to open up their eyes_

 _And now the land shall burn and suffer_

 _From bright and fiery skies_

At those lyrics, the sun princess blasted out a streak of magic from her wing and it shot the sun in the sky, making it glow red and burn even hotter if one ever notices. The action caught the eye of Prince Diaglo of the living world as he lay beside the sleeping Princess Luna who is still in the middle of recovering from her injuries. The young macaw gulped and decided to calm down and return to a slumber now filled with panic and anxiety.

Back in the throne room, Celestia snarled to herself as she gazed at the brightened skies

 _It comes to this at last_

 _I will no longer yield the skies_

 _If they cannot love but one Princess alone_

Andrio and Lilac also saw the worrysome deed and now stood to witness their princess grin as she saw the marvellous red sun in the heated sky; the sign of triumph, overpower and victory over her sister

 _See the sun has risen_

 _She has come to claim_

 _The heavens for her own_

 _And all will beg for mercy_

 _In the glory of the sun_

She spread out her wings as their tips along with those of her tail and hair feathers sparked and turned a mixture of red, yellow and orange resembling the appearance of fire; her strength rising more and more

 _When all are blinded by the light_

 _That I have gifted to each one_

Now with her whole body glowing from fiery-like lights, Celestia gracefully walked towards Luna's throne

 _So hide away from this!_

 _The final rising of the sun_

Unable to watch their princess' ongoing change out of fear and a sudden urge to report, Andrio quickly pulled Lilac away from Luna's throne room

 _The morning is forever_

 _And it won't be undone!_

Celestia stood in front of the throne and spread her wings revealing her new form; a phoenix-like figure with dark red feathers and fiery hair feathers, wings and tail.

Giving the conclusion that the kind and royal Princess Celestia is now gone only with a new evil Princess in her place;

Nightmare Sun

Her evil cackles rang throughout the palace as Andrio quickly headed to fly outside with Lilac following suit. "We have to warn the others!" He whispered alarmingly as the two flew away from the palace grounds with Nightmare Sun's echoing laughter of victory...


End file.
